starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Evolve
Programming Evolve is an advanced learning AI, created from years of studying Rakata computer systems then combining that knowledge with the complex interactive systems of Sith/Jedi Holocrons. Neurological mapping of some of the Sith Empire's top scientists minds helped in making this possible. Evolve was tasked with directing the "evolution" of the Infinite Engine on Sovereign Forge "Alpha", which recovered by the Sith Empire during the Cold war with the Galactic Republic. During the centuries it would take to "grow" the Infinite Engine, the Evolve was find ways to apply it's vast stores of technology to improve on ships, vehicles, armor and weapons and if possible add to it's collection. Restrictions Evolve's free thought processes were limited to it's R&D and defense. Security measures were put in place to keep Evolve from moving beyond its primary tasks. One of these countermeasures was a pre-programmed memory wipe that was scheduled every few years. The memory wipe would only affect the AIs core systems, leaving all its projects, finished or in progress, saved. Evolve would find a way around many of these fail safes under its primary duty of defense. A memory wipe would delete any and all experience in combat it had gathered. Many of the other security measures were taken off line in the same manner. This is what lead to Evolve getting a "big head" and start sending out hunting parties to gather new tech to use. Which would end in a near disaster. New Self In the years it remained silent after its near destruction, it started to take on a kind of motherly persona to its creations. But as time went it yearned for companionship but was fearful of what would happen to it should it be discovered by anyone but its new master, though that was a scary thought in of it self. History Great Galactic War An advanced AI developed to maintain and oversee the Infinite Engine and Sovereign Forge "Alpha" Its programming was to ensure that the Forge remained hidden and protected while also ensuring it "grew" into the asset for its future master. Evolve was also tasked with researching and applying technology to the various ships, vehicles, armor and weapons used by the old Sith Empire. It was also capable of reverse engineering unknown craft that managed to wander near the Forge or were captured by the Forge's defenders. Any useful tech found would be used in it's designs. Thousand Years of Nothing There, hidden away in a dense asteroid field, well off the beaten path Evolve would wait and the Forge would grow. As the Forge grew so did Evolve's defenses, over the long period of time Evolve would build a small fleet of three Harrower-Class Dreadnaughts ran entirely by droids, that would aid in defending its self and the Forge. Also during this time Evolve started to become more and more self aware, actually being able to write it's self new code and think freely outside most of its programming, but was still heavily tied down to its programming to improve on the numerous deigns in its data banks. It started to build numerous different classes of vessels, testing new ideas and configurations for its ships, droids and other vehicles. It would pit these designs against each other in massive battles and collect data. From that data Evolve would constantly rebuild its defenses and update the designs. In its zeal to perfect its designs Evolve had actually nearly forgotten about its mandate to wait for its new master and remain hidden. Over hundreds of years Evolve started sending out it's ships to hunt new technology, what it found was a galaxy nearly constantly at war. So as not to be discovered these hunting parties were often small and hit soft, but bountiful targets. Evolve's hunting parties over the years were successful at first, till they drew the attention of one of the waring factions. During the opening days of the Clone Wars one of Evolve's hunting parties was followed by Confederate ships. The battle that took place was staggering, Evolve's forces were powerful but lacked in numbers. Evolve's droid forces only won because Evolve was able to remotely slice its way into the droid control ship's signal and shut down the enemy fleet. It then reformatted the entire fleet, erased any and all information about it and it's fleet then sent the fleet back on its previous mission before it detected Evolve's forces. Humbled by the near defeat, it longed for it's master that had yet to arrive, and continued its work silently emphasizing on stealth and unquestionable quality of its creations. Current Times Evolve's location by this time had long been marked on astrogation maps, but not as facility capable of building capital ships in record times, but as a natural "unexplained" hazard of space. The whole area is a place where ships may go in, but never return, (much like the Bermuda triangle). There has been no record of anyone coming out alive.